shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Not Over! The Gill Killer Pirates Revenge!!
Part 1: Early Morning Dream Talk A night has passed since the fight with the Gill Killers pirates the day before. Jacob has emerged victorious and is now at full health thanks to the help of a doctor called Rosa. Jacob is now ready to head of and continue his quest. But only after asking one question... Inside Rosa's Home (The next morning Jacob is waking up and ready for adventure by the time he got down stares Rosa is already dressed and preparing breakfast. The smell of fried eggs whiffs through the air causing Jacob's mouth to water.) Rosa (jokingly); Hey quit your dribbling and sit at the table! (Jacob takes his seat at the table) Rosa (not looking away from her task): So how was your sleep? Jacob: It was great i havent slept so soundly in a while. I'm pumped and ready to kick butt. Rosa: Well that's good.... (She sets the food down on the table and sits down opposite Jacob. They begin to eat.) Rosa: So how did you get into a fight with the Gill killer pirates anyway? Jacob (quickly): I sat in a chair that Selec wanted to sit in the he punched me then i punched him back the we fought then I won then the other shark dude chased me then I came here, then the rest is history. Rosa: So all this was over a seat at a bar? Men nowadays.... (She then gave Jacob a questioning look) Rosa: Speaking of men, I dont think I've ever seen you on this island before? What are you doing here? Jacob: Me? I came from Kajuaru Island on a quest to become a famous pirate and join the legendery "Bandana Pirates of the North blue". Heck I might even find the One Piece. (Rosa almost choked on here egg and then sighed...) Rosa: Great...another foolish pirates with dreams of greed and violence. Jacob: Greed? Violence? No one said i wanted to find the One Piece to keep for miyself alone? I want to bring it back to better my village! Plus, my main dream is to join the Bandana pirates anyway.... Rosa: That's what they all say...all you pirates are the same! The day i see a good hearted pirate is the day i'll even consider joining a pirate crew!!! Jacob (skeptically): What's your dream anyway? Rosa: My dream is to own an island..... Jacob: That;s not really a good dream... Rosa (shouting with white eyes): How rude I never even got to finish!!! Rosa (sighs): My dream is to own and island dedicted to helpful services, like doctors, scientists anyone that wants to better the world in one way or another. Jacob: That's a nice dream, but how are you going to go about it? Rosa: I'm going to travel the world and look out for doctors, and people like that in order to spread the ideals of my dream. Jacob: Its not a bad idea.... (Jacob stands up, his food is finished and he's ready to head out ) Jacob: Well i better get going if i want to set sail. (Jacob heads towards the door and then stops) Jacob (turning): Come with me.... Rosa: What? Jacob: Join my crew as my doctor maybe we could fulfill our dreams together. Rosa: Heck no, i'm fine where i am.... (Before Rosa could continue there was a loud knock on ther door) Galeo: Rosa! Open the door I know that Bandana boy is in there!!! Part 2: The Brawl Begins! Rosa (quietly): Jacob go back to the closet..maybe we can still fool him.... (Jacob sneaks back into the closet before Rosa opens the door. Galeo barges in clearly annoyed) Galeo: Where is he? Rosa: You're back for this guy again? He's probably left the island by now, why keep coming back here? Galeo (cooly): Because I know he's still here. Now tell me the truth before is loose my temper . Rosa: I told you he's not here! Galeo: What's with you Rosa!? You barely even know the guy and you're willing to risk your life for his sake. He's a pirate that attacked one of my own. He has to pay for what he's done. Rosa: Well if you ask me, Selec disserved the beating that he got yesterday. Galeo (clearly annoyed): Well no one asked you! (Galeo's angry face is soon replaced with a devilish smile) Galeo: Well if that's how you are going to play then fine.... (In the blink of any eye Galeo turns around quickly draws his sword and slashes Rosa's stove clean in half. It stays together for a second and then it falls apart.) Galeo: Oops my hand slipped.... Rosa (now annoyed): Hey quit it! (Galeo then pulls out another sword ,now holding two in each hand, and swings them both at the fridge slicing them horizontally) Galeo: Oops there i go again! Rosa: Stop this right now! This is unfair! (Inside the closet we see Jacob getting increasingly angry about the sounds he's hearing, Galeo then slices the table into tiny bits) Galeo: Boy, I am clumsy today! (Frustrated, Rosa pushes Galeo and he falls onto a nearby cupboard. He gets up in rage and then looks down behind him at what he crushed.) Galeo: Eh? What's this..... (Galeo picks up a large ,roughly A3, sheet of paper. It's a huge map of an island with different annotations. On the top is clearly says "My Dream Island") Rosa (now feeling despair): Hey, put that down! Galeo: Ah! So this is your dream island eh! Well sorry but you might need to make a new map after this! Rosa: No! This map took me about a year to make! Galeo: Well then, you've got a long time to make another! Rosa: No!!!!!!!! (In slow mo, we see Galeo throw the paper up in the air ready to chop it in to tiny little pieces.Rosa is ready to dive to save it. Suddenly Jacob jumps out of the closet, Galeo turns just in time to see Jacob elbow him in the ribs. The swords miss the map by inches. Normal Speed. There is a large crash and dust spreads everywhere. When it clears we see Galeo has grabbed Jacob by the throat and has him suspened in midair) Galeo: Well well what do we have here? A punk who thinks he can attack one of my friends and get away with it. Jacob: He had it coming. You dont punch people because they sat in your so called "seat". (Galeo ,with a grunt, throws Jacob through the front door and out of the house. He lands in a heap in front of the house and barely gets up before Galeo walks out) Galeo: Well here we are again.Except this time you're on the ground. Jacob: I'm gonna make you wish you left the island. You don't attempt to crush other people's dreams! (Jacob rushes towards Galeo hardening his fist and swinging a punch. Galeo dodges right and knees Jacob in the chest. He then picks him up with his 4 arms and then throws him down the street about a block and a half away.) Galeo: This is gonna be ea- (Before he could finish, a brick connects to his jaw. The brick was thrown by a very angry Jacob) Jacob: Take this!!! Brick Brick Super Throwing Volley!!! (Jacob throws a volley of bricks and they all speed towards Galeo. Just before they hit him. He draws out his 4 swords and slices everybrick in half) Galeo: Dont mess with me Bandana boy! Jacob: I have a name! It's Saviour K. Jacob and you better remember it! Galeo: Tch. Speaking of which I havent even introduced my self properly. (He strikes a pose with his swords) Galeo: I am Galeo, the swordsman of the Gill Killer pirates! Jacob: Well Galeo, let's go!!! (Jacob and Galeo sprint at eachother. At the last second Galeo slices sideways with one of his swords. Jacob jumps over it and turns around to hit Galeo in the back with a two footer kick. It hits Galeo and he stumbles forward a bit he regains his blance quickly) Galeo: Hmmph (Galeo then turns aroung and slices at Jacob tearing a cut in Jacob's shirt bearly avoiding skin. Galeo proceeds to do more slices. Jaco barely avoiding each slice. Jacob then dodges a slice which causes a nearby letterbox to be sliced off.) Galeo: Hold....*slice*...still...*slice* Jacob: Hell no! (Galeo then goes to slash Jacob again, this time with 2 opposite arms, the swords slice Jacobs chest) Jacob: Arrrragh. Damn it! (Jacob then retaliates by punching Galeo with a hardened fist. It is blocked by Galeo and is then countered with a stab in the ribs. The stab is countered though as Jacob seperated his body into in individual bricks causing the sword to stab through a space in his rinbs.) Jacob: Whew, how lucky. Galeo: Hmph (Galeo jumps backwards putting a bit of distance between the two) Galeo: Now it's time to be serious! Part 3: Getting serious (Galeo draws all of his swords and then starts to spin sideways like a tornado) Galeo: Kurage Tatsumaki!!! (Galeo then charges towards Jacob ready to shred him. Jacob then does a to handed hand stand an then hardens his legs and feet. He then morphs them into brick hammers and spins around) Jacob: Brick Brick Gyro Jackhammer!!! (The two spinning attacks clashed and started a power struggle between the two Rosa watches intently all of her belongings in her backpack) Rosa (in thought): Wow what a clash, and all because of a seat in a bar. Hmph men..... (The clash still continues at high speed, dust gathering around the two and wind gusting everywhere) Galeo (in thought): This is it! This is just the training I need to become a better swordsman and beat Roronoa Zoro! Jacob (in thought): I said i'd go back to my island as a great pirate and i will! I'm not going to lose! Jacob and Galeo: Haaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! (The clash ends with both of them pushing away from eachother. Galeo lands on his feet and then hastily jumps in the air ready to hit Jacob with a 4 sword downward slash. Jacob lands on his hands the backflips onto his feet. He looks up just in time to see Galeo reach the peak of his jump) Jacob (preparing a punch): I dont think so! Brick Brick.....!!! (Jacob strecthes his now brick arm and the punch connects with Galeo's face. Galeo falls to the floor landing on his back. Jacob's hand continues down to the floor where his fist turns into an open palm. He then jumps upwards and does a weird front flip with his extenede arm still touching the ground) Jacob: Pinewheel counter!!! (As he is doing his front flip he puts his feet together where they morph into a large brick hammer. Galeo rolls out of the way barely avpoiding the slam) Jacob (while landing): Crap! Galeo: Nice try, that blow could've been fatal. I'm not going to allow you to stop me before i achieve my dream! (Galeo runs at Jacob and throws a barrage of stabs at him. Jacob hardens his entire body and withstands the blows while blocking) Jacob: Dream? You have a dream? Galeo (ignoring Jacob): I'll defeat you! (Galeo stops his barrage and jump backwards. He then gets into a pose similar to the one he was doing before he did his Kurage Tatsumaki) Galeo: This move will have to end it! Jacob (in thought): Damn I'm gonna have to block it! (Jacob then puts both of his hands dpwn to the floor as if he was about to start a race) Jacob: Brick Brick Rashomon x3! (Suddenly three large brick walls rise up from the ground in front of him) Rosa (in thought): *anime sweat drop* I'm sure i've seen something like this in a book somewhere..... Galeo: Hitodesutoraiku!!!! (Suddenly Galeo jumps into the air like he's about to dive through a window ,with his swords streched out, and begins to spin rapidly to fang over fang except it's grey and the swords are clearly visible throught the spin he then charges through the air and connects with Jacob's brick wall he begins to break through them all bit by bit) Rosa: Yep i've definitely seen this some where before..... Jacob: Hmph now that you mention it. It reminds me of this scene in..... (Suddnely the final wall is broken through in slow motion. We see Jacob dive out of the way however to no avail. One of the swords rip through his ribs) Jacob: AAAAHHHHH!!! (Galeo stops spinning and turns to see Jacob lying on the ground trying to get up through the searing pain in his side) Galeo: That sould do it. Now to move in for the kill.... End.... Who will win? See Jacob next time in.... Chapter 4: A Startiling Conclusion!! The Batlle Draws to a Close... Back to Contents Category:Stories